Like Their Parents
by bookworm1517
Summary: The story of John Sheppard's daughter and Daniel and Vala's kids and their adventures in the Pegasus Galaxy. When the adults get captured, SGC decides to give the kids a chance to prove themselves. DanielXVal,a JohnXTeyla, RodneyXJennifer
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Hey, so it's been a while since I last wrote anything for Stargate. I just finished this chapter tonight and I probably wouldn't be posting it if my friend (lks358) hadn't been pestering me. Essentially this is about John's daughter, Daniel and Vala's kids, and a few other kids of Stargate personnel and their adventures in the Pegasus Galaxy. I have a vague idea where this is going and for now we'll see what happens. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p>I sat in the car and gazed out the window as we drove through the city. I was barely paying attention to the direction we were headed. All I knew was that I had been picked up from my school and dragged to Cheyenne Mountain. Apparently, the military needed my help. I wasn't entirely sure how that worked. I wasn't some genius kid who could hack computers in seconds nor was I some martial arts protégé. I didn't even go to military school for crying out loud.<p>

I was just a student at the Denver School of Arts. I wanted to be a writer. I had absolutely no interest in going into the military. My grandparents wanted me to follow my dreams. They only made me take self-defense classes because my dad wants me to. He's always hoped that I would follow in his footsteps and join the military. Not that he wants me to actually fight, but perhaps an administrational job.

Perhaps I should backtrack. My name is Eleyna Sheppard and my father is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard of the US Air Force. My mother is—was—Nancy Sheppard. She was killed three years ago by a drunk driver on her way home from work one night. My parents had never married and my dad was out of the country. I had always lived with my mom and suddenly I was going to live with my dad's parents. I didn't really know them but now I love living with them now. I still miss my mom though.

My grandparents are filthy rich so I spent the last three years of my life completely spoiled. More importantly, I haven't seen my dad in as long. He came back once for my mother's funeral and that was it. I guess that's what happens when you're a military brat.

The officer sitting across from me cleared his throat awkwardly and I glanced up at him. "Brigadier General Jack O'Neill" read his uniform. I looked at him questioningly. I could tell he wanted to ask me something.

"So…" he began.

I rolled my eyes slightly.

"How old are you again?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you have read my file? I'm assuming there is one on me… But I'm 17."

He glared at me, "Don't you give me lip Missy."

I returned to staring out the window. I had issues with the military. Especially with the people who were in positions of power. It probably had something to do with the fact that my dad was never around because he was in the Air Force.

After a few more minutes of silence we pulled up to a massive gate around a military complex. I sighed as Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill flashed his badge and pointed at me. He was talking too quietly for me to hear what he was saying. But I really didn't care what he was talking about. I didn't want to be here. Being denied access would be awesome!

The Lieutenant General sat back in the car and we moved forward. _Damn_, I thought. I was being sent into the Lion's Den. We pulled through the gate and wound around for a while under the mountain before stopping. The General got out of the car first before walking around to open my door. I gave him a whispered thank you and gazed around in wonder.

Lieutenant General O'Neill placed his hand on the small of my back and directed me towards the door that was cut in the wall. We walked inside in silence and I eventually found myself sitting alone in a conference room staring awkwardly out at a massive ring with strange markings around it. There was a ramp that led up to the ring.

The door opened behind me and I turned to look at who had entered. It was a young man dressed in a uniform. I looked at him closely and frowned slightly when I realized it was a uniform for the George Washington Military Academy. A blonde woman had been the one to gesture him inside.

He sat down awkwardly and scanned his surroundings. He seemed surprised to see me looking at him curiously. After a few moments of silence, it became clear that he wouldn't be initiating the conversation.

I cleared my throat, "Hi, I'm Eleyna Sheppard."

He met my gaze and nodded once. "Aiden Jackson," he replied gruffly.

I hoped he would say more, you know, maybe ask me something, or give us another topic to talk about.

Instead, he studied the table in front of him. Bored out of my mind, I pulled out my journal and began writing slowly. Part of me really wanted to write about the place I was in, but I had a feeling that anything I knew would be considered classified. Therefore, I couldn't tell a soul about anything I saw or did here. Instead, I began writing a poem for my poetry class. I should tell you now, I'm not a huge fan of poetry but every once in a while I really enjoyed writing a poem or two.

This was not one of those times. Instead I was writing a poem for homework where I had to rhyme dotted, leftie, and Neolithic with other words at the end of each line while writing a cohesive. I was not looking forward to it. After a few minutes of struggle I gave up and began writing my novel.

Aiden was staring at me when I looked up again. He quickly looked away, out at the room with the ring, when he met my eyes.

The door opened a third time and a girl came in. She was wearing a typical schoolgirl uniform with a plaid, pleated skirt and a sweater over a white shirt. When she saw the Aiden, her eyes lit up and she ran over to him excitedly.

"AIDEN!" she screeched and I winced at her decibel level. I was pretty sure my eardrums had just ruptured.

The boy smiled at her and stood to hug the girl. I was a bit confused since it was obvious they weren't romantically involved. Then they pulled out of their hug and I saw the family resemblance. Both of them were fair-haired and brown eyed. Siblings, I realized.

The girl bounced over to me and held out her hand, "I'm Adysin Jackson!"

I took her hand and smiled at her, "Eleyna Sheppard."

There was something about this girl that made her immediately likeable.

She tossed her long braids over her shoulders and sat down next to me. "I'm sure my brother hasn't been very companionable," she began. "Aiden, come sit with us. Teal'c said it would be a few minutes before we learn why we're here. Eleyna? Where do you go to school?"

I looked up startled. I hadn't expected here to start a conversation with me right away. "Denver School of Arts," I replied.

She nodded, "I go to the Marie Curie Institute. Aiden goes to George Washington Military Academy. Are you a musician? Or an actor?"

"Writer." My answer was short and to the point. I knew that the Marie Curie Institute was one of the best schools for aspiring female scientists in the nation. That mean Adysin was a genius.

Before we could continue talking, the door to the room swung open for a final time. four adults filed in solemnly. They quickly introduced themselves as Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill, Brigadier General Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and Teal'c.

Adysin and Aiden both smiled at the four and I realized that they must have met before this.

After the introductions were over, General O'Neill cleared his throat and opened a folder in front of him. "You're probably wondering why you're here," he began.

I found myself nodding with Adysin and Aiden.

"Well, you see that big thing out there?" he pointed at the ring. "That is called a Stargate and it transports people to other planets through a wormhole."

Adysin looked incredibly excited. Aiden just looked disbelieving. I was more curious as to why they were telling us this. It was obvious they weren't lying because no military force would make up something like this. The idea of interplanetary travel was amazing. And it explained a lot: why my dad was always gone, why I only heard from him sporadically, why he could never say anything at all about what his job was.

Aiden finally spoke, "What does that have to do with us?"

Samantha Carter was the one who answered, "All of your parents are currently off-world in the Pegasus Galaxy. Eleyna, your father has been stationed in Atlantis since we discovered it."

"Atlantis?" I finally managed to ask.

"Yes," Cameron Mitchell replied. "Atlantis."

"As in the Lost City? The legendary people that were lost beneath the sea? My father, is in this city, in a different _galaxy_?" I said.

Teal'c nodded at me, "Indeed."

I sat back slightly dizzy. It seemed so insane but it all made sense in a twisted way.

General O'Neill continued talking, "The reason we brought you three here is because your parents were captured while on a mission. We want to send you to Atlantis to rescue them."

I couldn't help but start laughing at his proclamation. "Seriously," I choked out. "You want us to go rescue a bunch of highly trained military members that are being held hostage in a different galaxy?"

They all looked at me and nodded.

Adysin had started to turn green.

"Why us?" Aiden asked.

General Carter smiled slightly at him, "Because you, Aiden, have been enrolled at George Washington for four years and are more like your mother than you think. Adysin is a brilliant scientist who will one day be as famous as her father or Rodney McKay. And Eleyna because Lt. Col. Sheppard has made sure she knows how to fight since she was five. She also might possess the Ancient Activation Gene."

When she saw our blank looks she sighed, "Essentially the Ancients were the ones who populated Atlantis and eventually abandoned and came here. They created the Stargate system. If someone possesses a certain gene—which Lt. Col. Sheppard does—then he or she can operate certain technologies left to us by the Ancients."

I looked at Aiden and Adysin. They looked as confused and curious as I was.

Colonel Mitchell clapped his hands together, "Well let's get going kids. Time for you to each visit the doctor and we'll make sure you aren't going to drop dead of some random disease and see if you have the Ancient Gene. Then we'll give you a massive pile of papers and tell you to read them all."

General O'Neill nodded, "We only have two days to get you three ready before you ship out. You had best learn fast."

Carter came over and steered Adysin and I out of the room. "You two are with me," she said.

Adysin looked at her, "Sam, this isn't a joke, is it?"

I was a bit surprised by the fact Adysin called the older woman by her first name.

"No," Carter muttered. "It's not."

We continued to walk in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't help but ask my questions, "Brigadier General Carter?" I began.

She turned and looked at me.

"How do you expect three teenagers to successfully retrieve our parents in a different galaxy? I mean honestly, what can we do?" I inquired.

"You can call me Sam," she said. "And all three of you seem to be working towards extraordinarily promising futures. We are hoping that you can help here because you each have different backgrounds you bring that haven't been touched by the politics that are involved with the Stargate Program. I don't know how exactly you are going to be able to succeed but I know you will."

Sam stopped in front of a large steel door and swiped her keycard to open it. We had reached the infirmary and I spent the next few hours being poked and prodded as my blood was drawn and tested.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I don't know when I will update next but hopefully it will be soon. I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** This chapter is kind of a monster! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I loved hearing what you thought. I will try to update about once a week but most of the chapters won't be nearly as long as this. This chapter would have been up sooner but my Mock Trial team was at State this weekend so I was a bit busy. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SGA or SG-1, unfortunately.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I closed the folder in front of my and rubbed my eyes. I had spent the last two hours reading through all of the paperwork that had been delivered to my room after the doctors were done testing me. The stack had barely shrunk as I read but I felt like my brain was going to explode soon with all of the information I had absorbed.<p>

I picked up the next six inches of files and moved from the desk to my bed. As I flopped onto the bed, I heard a knock on my door. I rolled over groaning slightly and answered the door. Adysin stood outside with a twelve pack of soda and a bowl of popcorn with boxes of candy sticking out of it.

She smiled at me and held up the items, "I don't know about you, but I'm super bored. I thought maybe we could hang out and read the files together and talk…"

I thought for a moment and then opened the door farther, smiling at the girl. Adysin came in and we both sat on my bed.

"So, how do you know Sam and the rest of them?" I asked her.

She smiled as she opened a soda, "Sam and Jack are Aiden's godparents. Cam, Teal'c, and Sam are mine. Our parents work with them."

I nodded and we both looked at the pile of files sitting in my room. It was a daunting task but I figured having someone else here would make it more fun.

"I've read the first twelve files," Adysin said. "Should we split the rest between the two of us?"

I walked over and grabbed the rest of them from my desk and handed her half. "Um… I kind of want to read the one about my dad…" I said slowly.

Adysin grinned at me. "Oh good! I was hoping you'd say that because I really want to read the ones on my parents too!"

We both started reading in silence. Every so often, one of us would find something interesting in one of the files and share it with the other. But for the most part we sat in companionable silence. I looked at the name on the next folder in my pile: "Daniel Jackson."

"Hey, Adysin?" I asked her. She looked up from her own reading. "Is your dad Daniel Jackson? Because I have his file here…"

Adysin gingerly took the file from my hands and opened it. She began reading and I grabbed the next file in my stack.

It was my dad's.

I suddenly understood why Adysin had hesitated before taking the file on her dad. Did I really want to know what this said? Maybe it would answer all of my questions and maybe not… What if it only made me feel worse about my dad and his relationship to me? But beneath all of my worries, one thing was clear: I had to know.

I opened the folder and began reading.

**NAME:** John Patrick Sheppard

**RACE:** Human (Tau'ri)

**RANK:** Lieutenant Colonel

**FAMILY:** Patrick Sheppard-Father

Annabelle Sheppard-Mother

Dave Sheppard-Brother

Nancy Sheppard-Wife, Divorced, Deceased

Eleyna Sheppard-Daughter

Teyla Emmagan-Wife

Torren Emmagan-Stepson

Kiara Sheppard-Daughter

Max Sheppard-Son

Matthew Sheppard-Son

Taylor Sheppard-Daughter

My mouth suddenly went dry and my heard sped up. _Teyla Emmagan? Wife?_ I wondered. _Kiara, Max, Matthew, Taylor?_

"My dad is married?" I asked incredulously.

Adysin looked up from her reading and gave me a questioning look.

I stared at the folder for a moment. "Apparently," I said slowly. "My father is married to someone other than my mother…and he never told me. He also failed to mention my four siblings and stepbrother…"

Adysin looked as shocked as I felt, "Well if it makes you feel any better my dad has died eight times and Ascended twice..."

I shook smiling my head and continued reading. What else was my dad hiding from me?

Adysin suddenly gasped and I turned to look at her. She was chewing on her lip and was frowning slightly. I gave her an inquiring look.

"My parents met when my mom hijacked the ship my dad was traveling to Atlantis on…" she said.

"Hijacked?" I asked incredulously.

Adysin nodded. "The better question is _why_ my mother was in space, hijacking ships when she wasn't a member of the Stargate program…" she mused. "We should find her file!"

"What's her name? And if you see a file on Teyla Emmagan you could you pass it to me please?" I asked, realizing I didn't actually know.

"Vala Mal Doran."

We both began sorting through our remaining piles.

"Got it!" she crowed triumphantly. I was holding the file on Teyla Emmagan and she was holding her mom's.

Adysin opened the file and began scanning it really quickly. Her eyes widened as she read and I watched her intently. I'll admit that part of why I was paying attention to Adysin was because I was afraid of what the file would tell me about my dad's new wife.

"My mom is an alien," Adysin stated.

I looked at her blankly. What could I say to that?

She turned away from me and kept reading the files on her parents.

I opened the file on my stepmother and begin reading. She was an alien and had been helping the Atlantis team since they first met. From everything her file said, she sounded like a decent person. I was just pissed that my dad never felt like he should maybe tell me he was married.

After finishing the files on my dad and Teyla as well as the rest of the Atlantis team, I threw them on the floor.

I stood up from my bed and stretched, "I quit."

Adysin laughed and stood up with me. "Me too," she said.

I looked at the clock, "It's only ten…we could hang out for a while if you wanted…"

She nodded vigorously and we spent the next couple hours talking about our childhoods.

I woke up the next morning to relentless knocking. "Miss Sheppard," a deep voice called through my door. I vaguely recognized it as Teal'c's. "It is time for you to awaken."

I groaned and rolled out of my bed. It was far too early to be waking up, especially after staying up until one in the morning talking to Adysin. I quickly threw on a set of clothes I found in one of the drawers in my room. It was a blue jumpsuit thing and a white t-shirt underneath. My long black hair was thrown up into a bun. I didn't have any makeup and I quite honestly didn't feel like wearing it anyway.

I opened the door to find the Jaffa standing in front of it. He nodded at me and I followed him through the halls of the base under Cheyenne Mountain. I was tempted to question him about his time serving and fighting against the Goa'uld but decided that I had other things to worry about.

We walked into the infirmary and I found myself face to face with an attractive young doctor. She introduced herself as Carolyn Lam and proceeded to take my blood pressure and pulse again.

"Didn't you do this yesterday?" I asked her, gesturing at the blood pressure cuff she brought towards me.

Dr. Lam nodded, "It's just to make sure everything is consistent. I also have your test results from yesterday."

I looked at her questioningly.

Dr. Lam gave me a small smile, "Like your father, you have the Ancient Technology Activation Gene. You are also in perfect health."

"I have the Gene? What does that mean for me?" I asked her.

"It simply means that you can activate Ancient technology. It most likely means that you will be trained how to fly Puddle Jumpers and they will make sure you know how to operate a few other types of technology," Dr. Lam explained.

"Do Adysin and Aiden have the Gene too?"

"Aiden does," she said. "He will be trained with you to pilot a Jumper and we'll see what happens from there."

I nodded and Teal'c gestured for me to follow him. I found myself in a training room with Adysin and Aiden waiting. Adysin smiled at me as I walked in and I grinned at her. She looked a bit nervous and I remembered what she told me about last night. Adysin had never been interested in learning how to fight. She was terrified of what Stargate Command expected her to learn.

Colonel Mitchell walked into the room and faced us. "Cadet Jackson!" he barked and Aiden snapped to attention. "You have had training in hand-to-hand combat, correct?"

"Sir yes sir!" Aiden responded.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. I could hardly believe that Aiden had actually responded like that. It seemed like something out of a movie. Then again, I was about to go to a different galaxy to save my dad…

Colonel Mitchell had turned to me, "And what about you, Miss Sheppard?"

"I've been taking Taekwondo and Karate since I was five. And I know fencing, a bit of archery, and stick fighting…" I said.

He turned to Adysin, "Which leave you, Adysin, who has had no training?"

Adysin nodded solemnly.

"Have any of you ever used a gun?" Colonel Mitchell asked.

Aiden nodded once while both Adysin and I shook our heads no. The Colonel nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay kids," he said. "Aiden and Eleyna will go to learn how to pilot Puddle Jumpers while I teach Adysin some fighting skills. We'll reconvene later and I'll give you guys a lesson in shooting. You probably won't need too much direction."

Aiden and I walked out together and, following Colonel Mitchell's directions, found ourselves once again in the conference room from the day before (I remembered it was called a briefing room from the files I read last night).

After a few minutes General O'Neil came in and gestured for us to follow. We walked out of the complex and to a helicopter. It turns out that we were flying to Area 51 where we would learn the basics of flying Puddle Jumpers.

We learned the basics quickly and were soon able to fly the Jumpers easily. General O'Neill called in Sam to help decide how to chose whom the main pilot would be. The original plan was that Aiden would be team leader (because of his military training) and if he had the gene, pilot as well. But apparently I was a natural flyer like my dad.

After a few hours, it was decided that we would race, from Earth to Jupiter and back. There would be certain challenges we had to overcome during the race. The first person to return with the least amount of damage would be the winner. We sat in our respective Puddle Jumpers in the hanger at Area 51. We were supposed to keep in radio contact with the SGC at all times and we also had a way to communicate with each other.

The hanger doors opened and Sam's voice crackled over the radios into my Jumper, "Pilots, ready, on my mark, three, two, one, mark."

We soared out of the hanger and into the open air. As we began to climb I let out a whoop. It was incredible the view I had. And the ship responded to every thought I had. We both reached the moon in only a half hour. The flying had been particularly difficult to that point and I was staring to get bored. Then Aiden started the trash talk.

We were neck and neck as we rocketed towards the asteroid belt. Aiden started talking to me over the radio trying to psyche me out, "So, Princess, how long do you think you'll last in this race?"

I got really mad really fast, "PRINCESS? Where the hell did that come from? And you know what, I am going to kick your ass in this race."

Aidan laughed knowing he had succeeded in pissing me off, "Well, you come waltzing into the building as if you own the place and the way you talk reminds me of a princess. Anyway I think it's fitting…"

I was livid, "Well, that's your problem, because I assure I am the very opposite of a princess."

"Whatever you say baby… You know, after this race we should go out to dinner…" It was clear to me from what Adysin had said and his tone that Aiden was used to girls fawning over him and always saying yes.

"Or not," I suggested and suddenly shot ahead. I had been holding back the whole race on him. We had been told the Puddle Jumper had the ability to go faster than we were using them but I knew Aiden didn't think that anyone had the mental capacity to control the fastest speed.

I was going to win this at all costs. It didn't matter if I damaged the Jumper a bit; I just had to get back first. I whizzed past Mars laughing, _He is never going to catch up to me!'\_

Down in the SGC Adysin and Sam were monitoring the conversation between Eleyna and Aidan. Adysin kept laughing when she heard her brother getting verbally abused and turned down by Eleyna. Her brother always had it easy with girl she was glad Eleyna wasn't giving in right away.

Jack was looking at a screen with a map of the Solar System. It had the Puddle Jumper's positions along with the other ships in the area. One thing that the contestants of the race had not been informed of was the Goa'uld Hatak vessels that were manned by Jaffa allies. They were supposed to shoot at the Jumpers to help gauge how well the pilots did under pressure. He watched as one of the Puddle Jumpers accelerated to dangerous speeds. He radioed over to Sam and asked her to make contact with the Jumpers.

Sam picked up the radio and called the Jumpers, "Hey guys, how is it going up there? Who's in the lead?"

Aidan was the first to respond through gritted teeth, "Eleyna's winning."

Sam nodded, "Eleyna, are you listening to this?"

Eleyna's voice appeared over the radio, "Yes, what's up?"

Adysin fielded that question, "Jack's worried about how fast you're going. It seems that you have exceeded the maximum speed the Jumpers have been tested at."

"Well, I'm trying to win this race and I needed a bit more speed."

"Are you sure you're in control?"

"Hell yes, this ship is awesome! And nearly impossible to lose control of!" Eleyna replied energetically.

Aidan poured the speed on. He still wasn't going as fast as I was but he was getting closer. I could see him gaining on me in the scanner. Ahead of me was the asteroid belt. I noticed four irregular forms in the scanner, they looked like ships. Aiden's voice crackled over the radio, "Princess, I don't know if you've got your scanner on but I'm reading four ships in front of you…"

"I see them and enough with the Princess thing… Holy crap!"

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Those ships just started firing at me! I got out of range but the only way to get to the belt is to go straight through them."

I sat just out of range of the ships. They were Goa'uld but I knew the System Lords had been defeated so it must be Jaffa piloting them. Something told me this was part of the race and that I needed to get around them as quickly as possible.

I remembered that Puddle Jumpers could be cloaked when they were in use and I mentally willed my ship to turn invisible. But turning invisible after my enemy had seen me only did so much good. A few of the ships fired at my last position blind, reminding me that there was still as chance I could be hit.

I slowly began to weave my way through the asteroid field. I wasn't too certain about how accurate Hatak sensors were and I was afraid that the ships would start firing at me soon.

Aiden caught up to me and passed me, nearly killing himself in the process. He had decided the best course of action was to fly through the rocks at breakneck speed and hope he didn't get shot or run into an asteroid. I thought he was an idiot. He scraped against a massive rock and one point and took a hit to his left side too.

Outside of the asteroid belt, I poured on the speed again and jumped into the lead. I could see Jupiter. I quickly slingshot around Jupiter and headed back towards the asteroid field. This time I turned invisible before I got to the field. I was tempted to stay that way for the rest of the race, but I knew that it was using power and it wasn't a smart way to fly.

I watched my scanners as Aiden copied me and turned invisible to go through the asteroids and ships. But he lost focus halfway through and reappeared on my scanner. I watched as the Hatak vessels fired at him again and again.

I passed Mars, then the Moon, and was reentering the atmosphere by the time Aiden managed to limp around Mars. It was clear his ship was damaged. "Hey Aiden," I said into the radio. "How's it going back there?

I swear I could hear his glare as he replied, "Wonderfully…" I laughed and landed in Area 51. My ship didn't have a single scratch on it.

As we had started our return, the SGC team had flown to Area 51 and was waiting at the landing site.

I got out of my Jumper and stretched. That hadn't been nearly as hard as I thought it would be. I walked over to where Adysin stood and struck up a conversation with her. We were able to fill each other in on what our days had looked like before Aiden turned up twenty minutes after I did. His ship had a scrape across the back edge and had multiple black scorch marks.

I let out a low whistle as he stepped out and he sent me a glare. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my smile. It was wrong, but I took savage pleasure in kicking his ass in that race.

General O'Neill walked over and began examining the ships. Sam joined him after a few minutes and they began talking quietly. Finally they returned to us. Sam gave me a small smile.

General O'Neill stuck his hands in his pockets, "Well, obviously Eleyna is going to be the pilot since she won the race…However, it might be best if you drive a little slower…"

I laughed and nodded. Flying had given me quite a rush and I was dying to do it again.

We returned to the SGC and Colonel Mitchell gave us a quick lesson on shooting. We learned how to fire Zat'Nik'Tels, P90s, and pistols. It was actually pretty easy after a few shots. The Colonel then dismissed us and I crawled in my bed gratefully. Today had been insane and I knew tomorrow would be even crazier. We were going to Atlantis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** Sorry the end was a bit rushed but I needed to end the chapter after their training and it was super long already. Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to leave me a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. I have actually had most of this written for a long time but school got crazy busy and I wasn't able to finish it right away. Then I had major writer's block so I struggled to write the last bit of it. Now I am officially done with high school (WHOOOO!) so hopefully I will have more time to write.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who has stuck with this story. I'll try to update fairly regularly from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SGA.**

* * *

><p>Like Their Parents Ch. 3<p>

I stood in the embarkation room and stared up at the gate, trying to hide my fear. I was about to walk through an active wormhole that would theoretically transport me across our galaxy into the neighboring Pegasus Galaxy where I would then have to go rescue my dad from some alien or another. And oh yeah, after I rescue my father, I would then be living in the abandoned city of the Ancients. The whole thing made me think of that old TV show Wormhole X-Treme…Cheesy to the extreme (no pun intended), that show was based on the Stargate program.

Adysin stood next to me, her eyes wide. I knew she was terrified. Aiden stood on her other side trying to look cool. I wasn't buying it. The gate began to rumble and I almost took a step back. This was insane…I would probably die doing this but I had to. I needed to see this through to the end.

"Chevron one, encoded," said Walter (at least I think that's his name…). "Chevron two, encoded."

I forced myself to take deep breaths and watched the gate carefully. I didn't want to miss a moment of this. I committed every sensation to memory that I could. I am a writer after all and if I could use this someday…

"Chevron seven is locked!" said Walter.

A WHOOSHING! noise roared through the embarkation room and I nearly ducked. A silvery-blue substance—almost like water—shot out of the ring towards us. Adysin let out a small cry and stepped back. I don't blame her. The only reason I wasn't panicking was because I felt like I had to prove to myself and Aiden that I earned my right to fly the Jumper. He hadn't been very nice to me since I kicked his ass in the race.

"Stargate Atlantis Team 13," General O'Neil's voice came over the microphone. "You are ready to proceed through the gate. Good luck, and we'll see you in a while. Send your parents our regards!"

Aiden, Adysin, and I all looked at each other and with a nod stepped forward. I guess we were actually a team. We were in this together and I suddenly realized that I could trust the two of them to watch my back just like they could trust me.

Walking up the ramp I focused on the undulating surface in the gate. The event horizon, Sam had called it. We paused and I could tell Adysin didn't want to be first or last. She hesitated and looked at Aiden and I nervously. I gave him a nod, took a deep breath and stepped through.

I felt every atom in my body be pulled apart and felt a strange floating sensation. Then I found myself walking into a different room, looking at a room similar to the control room at the SGC. Inside a balding man with glasses peered down at me. I straightened my shoulders and turned to look at the gate behind me as I caught my breath.

Traveling through the Stargate had a hurt a bit and I was cold and tingling all over. I didn't want these new people to see just how badly I had been affected by gate travel. I had been warned my first few times would be incredibly strange experiences and I shook my head. Aiden and Adysin should be here any second, I thought.

A voice spoke from the control room, "Incoming traveler."

Adysin and Aiden came out a second later. Adysin looked close to tears and I gave her a smile. She returned it with a weak one of her own. We were all here. And so far, we were all okay.

Aiden shivered slightly but quickly stood up straight, taking on the military persona I knew had been drilled into him since he started attending George Washington.

The man in the control room glared down at us. I didn't like the way he looked at us as if we were completely helpless. I knew he and I were going to have problems.

A pretty woman walked over to us. She had strawberry blonde hair and a round face. When she smiled, she had dimples. "Hi there," she said. "I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller, but you can call me Jennifer. Mr. Woolsey would like to talk to you three and we'll introduce you to Torren."

She gestured for us to follow her and we did. I couldn't help but like her. She seemed so sweet and I felt that I could probably count on her to help me out with anything. The fact that she had been kind enough to introduce herself and tell us what was going on was a point in her favor. We walked out of the room with the Stargate and up a set of stairs. At the top she led us into a room that was walled with glass. We followed her inside and took our seats.

"I'll be right back," Jennifer said as she left us.

Adysin was beginning to relax I could tell but Aiden was wearing his usual mask. Watching his eyes dart around the room I could tell he was nervous too. We waited in silence for a few minutes and I nearly pulled my notebook out of my bag again. Then the bald man entered the room and sat at the head of the table. I had a feeling this was Mr. Woolsey. Which meant he was in charge of the city...Great. A young man followed him and smiled at us.

"I'm Torren," he said. Aiden, Adysin, and I shook his hand and he sat down across from us. I studied him carefully. This was my stepbrother. The stepbrother my dad had failed to tell me... Jennifer entered the room with a mad scientist-looking guy and the meeting began.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Woolsey said.

We nodded back at him and turned to Jennifer and the crazy guy. "Mr. Zelenka, would you please explain the situation to these three briefly."

The man looked flustered and turned to us. "Ah, yes," he began. "My name is Dr. Radek Zelenka."

He had a thick accent I couldn't place but I bet it was from the Czech Republic. He had a flag patch on his arm.

"Our first reconnaissance team was captured two weeks ago by a wraith vessel. With the team were Daniel and Vala Jackson, who were both visiting to learn more about the Ancients. We have not heard from them or the ones who captured them since they were taken."

He paused and looked at Woosley, who nodded for him to continue speaking.

"We contacted Stargate Command according to protocol and they decided to send you three. You will be joining with Torren in order to rescue Colonel Sheppard and his team. The teams tracer chips have not been blocked or deactivated so we have reason to believe this could be a trap, which is why we are sending you guys in," he said.

I snorted, "Really? You decided that since it might be a trap you would send in four teenagers?"

Jennifer and Radek both gave me small smiles while Woolsey's lip curled slightly. "Stargate Command believed that it might give us an advantage if we send in a team who isn't used to our methods…They also hope that they can begin integrating civilian family members of current personnel into the Atlantis project."

That was interesting, Stargate Command wanted us to live here permanently. I wasn't sure how I felt about it but now wasn't the time to worry about this new information. Right now, I needed to focus on rescuing my dad and learning more about the Pegasus Galaxy.

"You leave tomorrow morning at 0900," Woolsey commanded then stood up to leave. "Doctors Keller and Zelenka will show you to your rooms and Torren will give you a tour."

Adysin looked at me a bit confused, I just shrugged at her. I didn't understand Woolsey's abrupt manner either. Jennifer smiled at us and gestured us out of the room. Aiden, Adysin, and I followed her with Torren and Zelenka talking behind us.

I didn't really look at the city when I first arrived. It was very futuristic. Polished blue metal covered nearly every wall. In a few places there were copper colors as well.

As we walked through the building-city-I corrected myself, I forced myself to try to remember where we were in respect to the Gate room. I didn't want to get lost here if I could help it.

"We decided to put the four of you in a hall together," Jennifer said. "We are hoping it will help you bond more as a team."

I nodded. It made sense what she was saying. She stopped outside of a door and smiled at us. "This is the room we set up for Adysin," she said. Jennifer waved her hand in front of a panel next to the door and it slid open. It looked pretty sterile, I will say. The walls were the same slate gray-blue as the rest of the city. Against the wall there was a desk and a bed. A massive window provided her with a view of the city. Adysin stepped in a put her bag on the bed and gazed around her new quarters.

Jennifer gestured for us to continue; across the hall was my room. It was a copy of Adysin's except I had a window gazing out at the ocean. Next door to mine was Aiden's. I was a bit jealous of him because he had a balcony overlooking the ocean off of his room. Torren was staying next to Adysin and his room was actually personalized a bit.

After dumping all of our stuff in the rooms, we stood awkwardly in the hall with Jennifer. I could tell she wasn't sure what to do next and as we all stared at her she shrugged.

"Dr. Keller to medbay!" a voice commanded on the PA system the city appeared to be equipped with.

"Torren," Jennifer commanded. "You get to finish their tour." She then raced off and left us with the young Athosian. My stepbrother.

The tour took most of the afternoon and we all quickly came to like Torren. He was funny and answered our questions. As we walked to the commissary for dinner, I had hope for us as a team in the future. Torren had a way of keeping everyone calm and I knew he was going to be an asset. I also came to like him as my brother…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the rushed ending. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading it!**


End file.
